fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Regular Guy/FusionFall Wiki Redesign
It's about time we all start over on a new left. Leave the past drama behind. Start over entirely. Not only in our community, but with our design. The design here is old and doesn't really make FF looks how it should look. With that said, I'm am proposing that we redo the site entirely. This is a MMO Wiki, so I've been looking around various wikis that are Gaming, MMO, and Movie types. Here are a few: Main Pages * The Dead Space Wiki: The design for this wiki is really cool. I'm not so focused on the BG (background), but the Main Page. It's really well done. It's shows users what the wiki is about and shows off the impressive coding skills of the community. (Note: If you are using Window 7 you may not be able to see the awesomeness of the Dead Space Wiki MP, you should upgrade to a new browser.) * Assassin's Creed Wiki: Another load of impressive awesomeness. Everything looks well done and presented masterfully. Another example of a community that has good coding skills. Well Done. * Avatar Wiki: For a more simple MP, we have the Avatar Wiki. Their MP is quite simple and shows off what it needs to show off. And it's a very simple coding process. Good work guys! * Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki: And lastly, the MCU Wiki. It looks like a S.H.E.I.L.D. database of sorts (if you know what S.H.E.I.L.D. is). Another masterfully presentation. Marvelous Work! Designs * CWA Character Wiki: I said this before, and I'm saying it again, "~Is still in love with this design~ ^.^" Quite good on there part. I can't find any other words to explain it without saying "good" or "awesome" or "impressive". * The Sims Wiki: The Sims games are awesome right?! Well their wiki is "awesomer". Presented perfectly. I'm specifically eyeing their Navigation bar. I love rounded bounders, and they were able to fit SIX categories on it?! Keep up the good work! * Brickipedia: The biggest lego wiki on Wikia. I'm not really head over heels with their design, but I like the profile header redesign. Is anyone game for a profile header redesign? This is also where I got the idea for a "Guide Like" community system from the wiki. (Go here to view my proposal for the guide system). Wordmark We all know what a wordmark is. For those of you who don't, it's the logo for the wiki. Our wordmark needs to change. Man, I'm so tired of the one we have now! I had offered up a wordmark a few days ago. (Click here to see the wordmark). Community We need to get our community in shape. No more vandals, no more trouble makers from other wikis, and no more drama. The admins all need to come together and discuss a new path for the community. People need to start looking at these blogs. And for one, NO MORE ADDING BLOGS LIKE THIS: "I NEED HELP"!!! That's what the forums are for. You guys need to get in the habit of writing on the forums instead of blogs. Your senseless blogs clog up the recent blog post list. And blocks the MORE IMPORTANT blogs. And no more blogs like this. When we had a smaller community it was okay, but now it's overused and pointless. No need to make a blog so we know who you are, get involved in the community and then we'll know who you are. Our Own VSTF VSTF are people who deal with vandalism on ANY wiki. Here are a few members who were on this wiki: * Eulalia459678 * VegaDark * Randomtime * TyA They have the power to do a "check user" search and such (which who be helpful considering our recent vandal problem). We need to construct our know VSTF on this wiki. Users who fight vandalism. If anyone should be in this group I pick: * Per Ankh * Dragoongamer86 * Fusion Hammer M They all seem like good people and edit daily. They'd be the perfect choices to help fight vandalism. Though, I'll need Admin rights to add the codes for rollback users to get an upgrade. :This is my proposal, everyone on this wiki needs to see this blog and stop messing around with senseless things. It's time for us to more up and become more. That's all I have to say, comment below and propose A GOOD proposal to help this wiki. Try to get this blog a hundred or so comments so everyone in the community knows that this is happening. Category:Blog posts